


Going to War

by Lethally



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass and Charlie having to bear with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to War

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet I wrote around 2.02, and found again a few days ago, which is why some characters' reactions are different to what we've seen.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it! :)

“This,” her body arched against his thrusts, “doesn’t mean anything.”

She bit hard on his shoulder to muffle her moans and spat out the blood in her mouth.

"You’ll still pay for what you did."

He thrust harder into her, one of his hand keeping her thigh in position, gripping it hard enough to leave bruises. He whispered in her ear, “shh, just enjoy the fucking moment, Charlotte.”

He played with her clit with his other hand, mouthing at her collarbones as she met his thrusts with her own, her nails drawing blood on his back.

She climaxed, biting through her lips to stay quiet, her eyes reflecting pits of hatred even through the flush of pleasure on her face. He bit down at the joint between neck and shoulder when he came, leaving another bruise on her tanned skin because this was not love, this was their own private war for as long as they had to stand each other.

She barely even let him finish coming before she shoved him off her and went to the river to clean herself up; during the past two weeks since it had started she had never been able to stand the feeling of his come dripping down her thighs, she had to wash it right away, wash the filth from that act away.

Bass watched her from his cot, alert of possible threats, smirking at her reaction as he knew that it would happen again soon, it was always a matter of time with Charlotte.

—-

"Charlie you go with your mom and I’ll go with Bass."

Unfortunately for them, she had expected that, she pulled a gun out of her pocket and pointed it on Miles.

"No. Monroe is coming with me and you go with Mom, I am not trusting him with you again, you’ll never do what needs to be done."

Rachel looked at her with that look, that condescending look that she thought she had any right to use on her, as if she was her mother after all these years. “Charlie, come on, you know I want him dead as much as you but we need him.”

"I know that, and we are going to do our part of the plan, and then it’s him and me. You both had several chances and you blew it to fix your own mistakes, so I am going to avenge Danny and Maggie and Nora and Dad."

She turned her back to them and headed towards Monroe, “you can’t stop me.”

—-

Two bodies sharing heat in the cold night, that’s how it started, they were just trying to keep themselves warm and if it meant getting close to their enemy well… They had a mission to see through.

—-

Someone grabbed her arm, “Hey, come on hot girl, wanna have some fun with me?”

She kicked him in the shin and wrenched her arm away, but two more came out of the alley.

They looked her up and down with leers on their faces, the first one spoke up, “don’t be like that baby, you’ll like I swear.”

She looked at him with dead eyes, “Back off.”

They lunched at her at the same time, she kneeled to grab the knife in her boot and caught one at the leg, but the other two surprised her and managed to catch her.

One of them was holding her arms down while the other was trying to get her trousers off, she kicked at him, got him in the face and fell down when the guy behind her suddenly let her go.

She turned and saw Monroe standing over the body, his sword dripping with blood.

The one she had kicked was on the ground cradling his nose and whimpering when she got closer. She picked her knife from where it had fallen and slit his throat. The guys had had two guns and a sword on them, she packed the guns with one of their shirts and walked towards the end of the alley.

She nodded at Monroe and sneered when he smirked at her.

She smacked him in the chest with the sword and kept walking. She still owed him shit.

—-

The job was done, they had managed to achieve their part of the plan without any major hitch and Miles and Rachel had been there when needed. Everything was done and any truce made was over.

Monroe was walking away from her, toward his own freedom and she wouldn’t - couldn’t - let that happen.

He stopped when he heard the small tick of her putting an arrow in her crossbow. He raised his hands to his head but did not turn around.

"Come on, Charlotte, are you gonna do it or what? What would Danny think if you let me go?"

She stopped breathing, aimed and shot her target.

She walked past where Monroe had fallen to the ground and kneeled next to him,

"He wouldn’t want me to kill you, so thank him for your life."

She pulled her arrow out of his shoulder, careless of any more damage it would cause, and left him to go meet her family and turn a new page in her life.


End file.
